chawosauriafandomcom-20200213-history
2019 Chawosaurian elections
In 2019 Chawosauria, the 2019 Chawosaurian elections (also known as the 2019 Communist Revolution, the Chawosaurian Bolshevik Revolution, the 2019 Bolshevik Revolution, the Chawosaurian Communist Revolution, the Revolution of 2019, the Revolution of '19, the Communist Wave of 2019, the Red Wave of 2019, the Great Red Wave, or the Great Wave, or simply the Communist Revolution) were elections that were held on Friday, October 4, 2019. These elections were set to elect all 1,000 members of the Chawosaurian National Legislature (referred to as the Chawopolis Palace) for the 25th Chawopolis Palace (January 1, 2020 - December 31, 2024), 501 seats required to win a majority, 600 seats required to win a supermajority. The election of the new, or the reelection of Ekewaka Mikala Kalawai'a as Supreme Leader of the Empire of Chawosauria, and the Comrade President to replace the retiring Comrade President Johnathan Saint Nicholas Montgomery VII, 55 Comrade Senators, 435 Comrade Representatives, as well as two continental referendums in North America and Europe. This is the first election held in the aftermath of the Chawosaurian Revolution. This election is a significant victory for the Communist Party. It is also the largest wave election in Chawosaurian History. These elections were held after the Communist waves of the 2018 Chawosaurian elections. This is the first set of elections held on the first Friday of October. Riding on Shang Jong Parker's coattails, who won the monarchy as a Communist in the 2019 Chawosaurian direct election in a landslide over the Capitalist incumbent, Ekewaka Mikala Kalawai'a, thus denying him a full term after taking office upon the Death of Degotoga K. Atagulkalu, the Communist Party regained control of the Chawopolis Palace in the 2019 Chawosaurian legislative elections, swept control of all six Continental Reichstags in the 2019 Continent Union federal election, and the comrade elections all across Comrade America. The Communist Party won 75% of the power over Chawosauria and Capitalists have kept 25% of the power over Chawosauria. Communists won 2,919 seats to the Capitalists' 979 seats. Capitalists suffered a loss of 330 seats from 1,309 seats they won in 2017, and the Communists gained 2,736 seats from their 2017 total of 183. The Capitalists previously had control of the monarchy since Abooksigun Eluwilussit in 2016, they also had control of the Chawopolis Palace since they won the 2017 Chawosaurian legislative elections, which was the first Capitalist victory since 1939. The Continental governments were established in the Treaty of Bucharest that was signed on June 23, 2019, following the end of the Great Patriotic War and the installation of the Ural Wall. The Capitalists had controlled the Comrade Presidency since its establishment in 1987, but no Communist had ever ran for that office until this election. The Communist Party already had the Comrade Congress since the 2018 Comrade elections. In the final months of the campaign, the partisan and ideological tensions within the Capitalists' legislative majority in the Chawopolis Palace, Incumbent Supreme Leader Ekewaka M. Kalawai'a's low-energy campaign and weak incumbency advantage, and the Capitalist-leaning western world's diplomatic interaction with Israel (especially the US-Israel relations) undermined the Capitalists' 2019 campaign, the Capitalists' ability to support the United States was frequently undermined by the Presidency of Donald Trump's constant damage to America's global standing and repeated tarnish to the political establishment of the United States, and the Capitalists' campaign was also undermined by the United States' losing end in the China-U.S. trade war and the worsening economic inequality that is also going on in the U.S. frequently contradicts the Capitalists' praise for the U.S. economy as their justification of Capitalism back in the previous election in 2017. After the elections, social democrats criticized the Capitalists' 2017 praise for American economics as "a stupid idea that haunted the Capitalists" and social democratic economists said the Capitalists should have praised the economic systems of Sweden, Norway, Switzerland, Canada, Finland, Denmark, Iceland, Greenland, the Faroe Islands, Australia, New Zealand, and the United Kingdom instead of the economy of the United States. A realigning election, the Millennial Firewall collapsed permanently. Northern America (United States and Canada), Scandinavia (Sweden, Norway, Finland, Denmark, Iceland, Greenland, and the Faroe Islands), the British Isles (United Kingdom and Ireland), South Africa, Namibia, and Hong Kong, have remained Capitalist as they did in the 2017 Chawosaurian elections, thus becoming the Social Democratic Heartlands. Scandinavia voted for Kalawai'a because of his social-democratic leans, same reason why the British Isles and Canada supported Kalawai'a and his SDGPA. The United States supported Kalawai'a because of anti-communist sentiments, and Hong Kong held the Communist Party responsible for Communist China's response to the 2019 Hong Kong protests. However, the Communist Party was able to overcome these realignments by making substantial inroads in Africa, Latin America, Oceania, Asia, and the Pacific whole, giving them enough to win this election. The elections were a huge setback for the Capitalists. They lost the monarchy by a landslide after three narrow victories in 2016, April 2017 and December 2017. They lost the Chawopolis Palace in the worst loss of seats suffered by a majority party. In the Chawopolis Palace popular vote percentage, the Capitalists suffered the worst popular vote percentage drop since the 1945 Chawosaurian legislative elections. The Communist Party gain of the monarchy permanently ended the Abooksigian Era. The Capitalists suffered a huge failure in the continental elections, failing a win a majority of a single continental reichstag. Losing the Comrade Presidency for the first time in Chawosaurian History, and failed to regain the Comrade Senate and House. In ballot initiatives, in the 2019 European Civil Rights Referendum, a proposed civil rights bill sought to protect Chawosaurian Jews was rejected by the voters in the Federal Republic of Europe because of widespread antisemitism in Chawosaurian Europe. In the Federal Republic of North America, the continental federal republic elected the 48 Star banner over the Confederate Battle Version in the 2019 North American Flag Referendum. The Communist Party landslide attributed to the antisemitic backlash among Chawosaurians against the United States' Israel policies under President Donald Trump, in December 2017, the Trump administration recognized Jerusalem as the legitimate capital of Israel, in March 2019, Trump recognized the Golan Heights as an Israeli territory, these policies deeply worried Chawosaurians that since the United States is a powerful nation, America could influence Israel to become either a global empire or allow Zionists to occupy the United Nations to enable "an Israeli global empire". Chawosaurians took their antisemitic frustration and fears on the Capitalist government, fearing that since the western world (known for its traditions of Capitalism) have civil rights laws protecting Jews and are close to Israel, the Capitalists in Chawosauria could enact civil rights and civil liberties laws protecting Chawosaurian Jews. The Capitalists attempted to distance themselves away from Jewish people by enacting the Electoral Fraud Prevention Act of 2019, which bans all Chawosaurian Jews from voting. The Capitalists passed this law to disprove Allegations of Israeli, Zionist, and Jewish control of the 24th Chawopolis Palace. The Capitalist, western world's interaction with Israel and the west's role in helping Israel become an independent nation back in 1948 attributed to suspicion against the capitalist controlled 24th Chawopolis Palace, which resulted in the capitalists losing this election to the Communist Party, thereby losing the power they previously had over Chawosauria. There are six important elections and two important continental referendums contested. This is the first election in Chawosaurian History affected by the Swiss Model. On January 1, 2020, the 25th Chawopolis Palace begins with a unified Communist Party government despite a Capitalist Prime Minister, Jonathan Sidney MacCarthy III, who will become the first Prime Minister since Theodore McClellan in a century to come to office to a minority party status. The results of the 2019 elections was a big setback for the Chawosaurian Revolution that despite the Continent Union is a major accomplishment for the Chawosaurian Revolutionaries as a major democracy expansion while the Chawosaurian Imperial Government remains the same authoritarian powers, the Continent Union government also fell under the rule of the Communist Party, making the Chawosaurian Revolution considered to be a revolutionary failure. Following the election results, the Communist Party regained its status as the dominant party in Chawosauria. This election produced the highest voter turnout in Chawosaurian History as well as the largest wave election in Chawosaurian History. Background In the 2017 Chawosaurian elections, the Communist Party suffered its first defeat since 1939, and the media, pundits, pollsters, and all the other election experts declared the Communist Party "dead" and Chawosaurians now "seemingly dumping the Communist Party". A humiliated Communist Party attempts to lick their wounds and in a humiliating position, the Communist Party, now the opposition party against Degotoga K. Atagulkalu, they chose Timothy Max Roosevelt II as leader of the opposition in the 2018 Chawosaurian Opposition leadership election. It was almost if the Communist Party was futureless. Degotoga K. Atagulkalu's approval ratings fell due to the Capitalists' poor handling of the Poseidon Blowout and Oil-spill Scandal gave the Communist Party a boost in the upcoming 2019 direct election. In the 2018 Chawosaurian elections, the Communist Party rose back from the dead and won all elections held in the year of 2018, including the big prize, control of the Chawosaurian European Parliament in blow to Degotoga K. Atagulkalu. By the beginning of 2019, Degotoga K. Atagulkalu faced intense opposition. Degotoga K. Atagulkalu died in office on March 3, 2019, and it was such a huge deal that the Communist Party was so worried this could cause a sympathetic wave victory for the Capitalists. Capitalists continued to misgovern Chawosauria and the Communists continued to dominate election polls throughout. Antisemitism began to gain strength as Chawosaurians grew increasingly angry over the United States' increasingly friendlier foreign policy approach on Israel under U.S. President Donald Trump, and the Communist Party exploited that antisemitic anger masterfully. The Communist Party labeled the Capitalists as sympathizers of Israel, Jews, and Zionism, and the Chawosaurian people bought it and then voted the Capitalists out of power over it on election day. 2019 Campaign The Campaign began in August 2019 after the 2019 Popular Democratic People's National Party National Convention, for the monarchy, there are now four candidates, Ekewaka Mikala Kalawai'a, the incumbent, and four challengers, Timothy Max Roosevelt II, Shang J. Parker, and Charles Muskie. In the 2019 legislative elections, the Capitalists attempted to defend their majority although fractured in June 2019. In the campaign, antisemitism became the effective tool for getting elected, the Communist Party linked the Capitalists to Israel because the Capitalist West aligns themselves repeatedly to Israel, and the message begin to sink in to the voters, a major disadvantage for the Capitalists is that the fact that the Capitalist Western World constantly sides with Israel is not being disputed by the Capitalists, a move that might hurt them in the end. The Capitalists instead accused the Communists of negative campaigning because they have no plans and the fact that Communism failed in the Soviet Union and other Socialist states, but Chawosauria is strongly antisemitic, and Chawosaurians do not want an Israel-controlled government. In the Chawopolis Palace, there were ideological and partisan tensions within the DKA Coalition, causing a caucus infighting. This caucus infighting was so bad that the coalition broke up into five parties, leading the Social Democratic-Green Party Alliance to become a new majority party but a minority government because they're under 501 seats, and the 2019 Chawosaurian legislative elections becomes the first legislative election since the 1925 Chawosaurian legislative elections to feature six parties, the first since the 1975 Chawosaurian legislative elections to feature more than two parties, and the first since the 1939 Chawosaurian legislative elections to feature a foreign party leader, as well as the first since the 1945 Chawosaurian legislative elections to feature a foreign party. National Elections Monarchy Shang Jong Parker won the monarchy by a landslide victory for the Communist Party over the Capitalist Incumbent, Ekewaka Mikala Kalawai'a. Carrying 9,638,445,795,688 popular votes to Kalawai'a's 1,801,138,470,350. Defeating Kalawai'a in a 7,837,307,325,338 vote difference. The Communist Party's gain of the monarchy ended the Abooksigian Era (2016-19) permanently. Shang Parker will take office by January 1, 2020. Chawopolis Palace The Communist Party won back control of the Chawopolis Palace. The party won 893 seats after gaining 684 seats, the largest gain of seats for a party previously holding a minority in Chawosaurian History. In the popular vote percentage, the Communist Party gained 59.9% from their share in 2017, their best gain in the popular vote percentage since 1945 when they gained 68%. Despite the Communist Party victory, their party leader, Jonathan Dragan Boleslaus X, was defeated by the incumbent Senator Samantha A. Montgomery. With the Capitalists still gaining the premiership, the Communist Party would have to choose a Speaker for their new majority. Continental Elections and Referenda Continental Elections (main article: 2019 Continent Union federal elections) The Communist Party gained a majority of chancelleries and continental reichstags. Winning all six chancelleries and 5,132 continental seats, to the Capitalists' 0 chancelleries and 868 continental seats. In the popular vote, the Communist Party won 8,801,850,736 votes (96.5%) to the Capitalists' 318,732,070 votes (3.5%). North American Flag Referendum The 48 Star Banner won the flag referendum to become the Continental flag of North America, winning 535,785,415 votes (49.7%) to the confederate battle flag version's 531,715,435 votes (49.3%). This was the closest flag referendum in Chawosaurian History, this was attributed to white working-class voters and almost all of the states in the United States voted similarily to the 2016 United States presidential election. European Civil Rights Referendum The Chawosaurians in the Federal Republic of Europe rejected a proposed civil rights bill that sought to protect Chawosaurian Jews from discrimination and define Jewish Chawosaurians as a protected class. 99.5% of voters rejected the idea of classifying Jews as a protected class. Only 0.3% of voters supported such civil rights laws and 0.2% of voters either valid or invalid. Issues and Controversies Shang Parker and Ekewaka Kalawai'a focused on issues concerning Chawosauria. On social issues, both candidates expressed support for LGBT Rights, reproductive rights, and racial justice. But expressed opposition to Jewish civil rights. Election issues of the day: Shang Parker supports China's trade war with the United States and attacked America as "too weak to take on China" and said the United States should be embarrassed because they're the richest capitalist country with the highest poverty rate and lack of access to healthcare, these attacks on America resonated with Chawosaurian middle-class and working-class voters. Parker, in response to the Amazon wildfires in South America, Parker endorsed the Green New Deal proposed by American progressives, and the Chawosaurian people, with high hopes, supported the Green New Deal as a solution to the Great Blackout. Ekewaka Kalawai'a on the other hand, attacked Shang Parker as an authoritarian, and warned of a Chinese style government if Shang Parker is elected, Parker's supporters attacked Kalawai'a's statements as sinophobic and racist. In other elections, the Communist Party campaigned on a doctrine of "Democratic Communism" which promised that the Communist Party will govern Communism democratically and not produce the same kind of authoritarian government under Timothy Max Roosevelt that led to the Chawosaurian Revolution in the first place. The Capitalists were ideologically divided on their proposals of policy, which confused the Chawosaurian people of what the Capitalists stand for and worried the people of what if there is a crisis. This ideological split among Capitalists ruined their chances of winning this election. Since March 2019, Jews, Israel, and Zionism have been major deciding issues in this election. On March 25, 2019, the United States declared the Golan Heights as an Israeli territory under the command of U.S. President Donald Trump, this sparked outrage and fear among Chawosaurians. Conspiracy theories arose that because the U.S. is a sole superpower, the U.S. might be helping Israel expand towards world domination and Zionists toward occupation over the United Nations, these theories led to allegations of Israeli, Zionist, and Jewish control of the Capitalist-controlled 24th Chawopolis Palace because the United States was the ultimate defender of the Capitalist western world throughout the Cold War and it was the west who played a key role in helping the Jews take over half of British Palestine in 1948, this caused the Capitalists to become seen as the governing party that only looks out for Jewish, Zionist, and Israeli interests over the interests of the Chawosaurian people. Aftermath Shang Parker's "red wall" Shang Parker's Red Wall is now the supporting Bastian of the Communist Party. Concessions Ekewaka Mikala Kalawai'a conceded to Shang Jong Parker on October 5, 2019. On the same day, Jonathan Sidney MacCarthy III conceded the Chawopolis Palace elections to the Communist Party after they won the national legislative elections, and in the continental elections, James Dylan Oakes III made an official concession speech after the Capitalists failed to win a majority of Chancelleries and Continental Reichstag seats. Lame-Duck Session The 2019 Chawosaurian lame-duck session began on October 5, 2019 and it ends officially on December 31, 2019. All outgoing members of the Chawopolis Palace who either lost reelection or decided not to run for reelection (retiring or resigning) will be preparing to leave office on December 31, 2019. Capitalist Blame Game After the elections, the Capitalists turned against each other on who's to blame for their disastrous election loss. Liberals blamed Charles Muskie's presence and Donald Trump's global embarrassment to the United States on the Capitalists' landslide defeat. Conservatives blamed Capitalist leadership for being too liberal and too left-wing. Conservatives vowed to "take on the left-wing establishment". Socialists who supported the Capitalists blamed the Capitalists for "not being socialist enough". The Capitalists blamed each other. Capitalists universally blamed Emperor Ekewaka Mikala Kalawai'a for "not running a populist campaign". The Capitalists also universally blamed the Jews for their election loss. The Capitalists' election loss caused a swelling divide between left-wingers and right-wingers. This political-spectrum divide will be visible in the 2020 Chawosaurian Opposition leadership election. Conservative Response Conservatives responded to the devastating Capitalist defeat in anger, resentment, and fierce disappointment. They vowed to take on the Capitalists' "liberal establishment" and vowed to take that fight to the 2020 Opposition election. On October 7, 2019, Charles Muskie announced his candidacy for the opposition leadership and announced his candidacy for the monarchy in the 2029 Chawosaurian direct election, the first candidate to do so. The Communist Party as "the dominant party" A week after the elections, the Communist Party has been declared the dominant party. The Communist Party gained control of the monarchy, the palace, the continental reichstags, and the comrade governments in a single wave. The legacy of Timothy Max Roosevelt has been resurrected and reaffirmed by the election results after eight years of living in the post-Timothian era (2011 - present). Establishment of the Committee of Capitalist Parties The Committee of Capitalist Parties was established to limit Jewish activities in Capitalist parties but also to control the conduct of Capitalist Parties. Fears of big donor money became widespread in the Social Democratic Workers' Labour Party that the party threatened to refuse membership in this committee on October 14, 2019. 2019 Communist Party - Social Democratic Deal (see Compromise of 2019) On October 17, 2019, the Communist Party and the Social Democratic Workers' Labour Party drafted a bipartisan deal to form a national unity government. The Communist Party offered cooperation with the Social Democrats in enacting the Green New Deal and their platform as an award for cooperation with them in enacting their Democratic Communism agenda. The Social Democrats agreed and signed the deal, thus establishing the Democratic Communist Alliance. This agreement alienated their capitalist supporters but praised by their socialist supporters. Walpole Inquiry and Report On November 7, 2019, the Walpole Inquiry was launched to investigate the cause of the outcome of the election and to ensure that voter irregularities did not take place. On December 7, 2019, the Walpole Report was released to the public. 531,785,665 voter irregularities were discovered, these fraudulent ballots were intended to hurt Shang Parker specifically to avoid Communist rule. 77,435,573 of these votes were for Donald Trump, no ballot cast by a Jew was ever discovered. The company did the voter irregularities was arrested. Polls taken by the inquiry among Chawosaurians who voted suggested that they voted Communist for these factors; the national origin of Emperor Ekewaka Mikala Kalawai'a as an American due to Donald Trump being the President of the United States. Chawosaurians widely view Donald Trump as "ignorant", "narcissistic", "stupid", and "self-benefiting". These communist voters were worried that because Kalawai'a is an American, he may be under the political influence of Jerusalem, Zionists, and Jews overall, this racist, antisemitic fears contributed to Trump's foreign policy surrounding Israel, Trump recognized Jerusalem as the legitimate capital of Israel and he recognized the Golan Heights as Israeli territory. Trump's declaration that the Golan Heights is part of Israel was the final straw that broke the camel's back for these voters who voted Communist, Kalawai'a failed to respond to the policy, leaving voters to believe Kalawai'a supported the Golan Heights policy. Chawosaurian voters feared that the United States closely supporting Israel since Trump took over could lead to the rise of Zionists taking over the United Nations, then all governments of the world taken over by Zionists, and then all nations under these Zionist governments joining Israel and become a global Israeli empire with the purpose to attempting to convert everyone in the world to Judaism, and then eventually pose a threat to Chawosauria. Death of the Millennial Firewall The Millennial Firewall demised in this election, breaking up into three camps, the firewall's remains that stuck with the Capitalists, Northern America, the Nordic nations, the British Isles, South Africa, Namibia, Japan, and South Korea, these millennial firewall remains became known as social-democratic heartlands. The second camp are millennial firewall states that switched to the Communist Party, and the third are millennial firewall states that voted for one party in the direct election but voted for the other in the legislative election. Causes of the Communist Party landslide Chawosaurians voted the Capitalists out and gave the Communist Party a huge mandate because they feared that keeping the Capitalists in power could result in civil rights legislation for Chawosaurian Jews. Civil rights for Jews is not popular among Chawosaurians. In the Capitalist western world, Jewish people are protected under civil rights laws and these western countries are very close to Israel. Another cause is that the Capitalists struggled to govern due to 71 years of not being in power since the first or second year of the Cold War. The Capitalists barely knew how to govern, which made Chawosaurians frustrated because they voted for the Capitalists in 2017 because they wanted change but the Capitalists failed to deliver that change. Other causes, the partisan and ideological tensions among the Capitalists on how to govern made Chawosaurians weary, climate change escalation were blamed on Conservative Capitalists, and the Communist Party offered an environmentalist approach to stopping (or at least restraining) climate change in Chawosauria. Public Opinion The Chawosaurian public have a negative reaction to the election results than expected. 77% of Chawosaurians who voted are dissatisfied, even if the Capitalists had won the elections, Chawosaurians would still have the same reaction. The public felt the Capitalists failed to bring change and the Capitalists got punished for it. Chawosaurians reacted in anger against the Capitalists by voting them out of power. Polls showed that Chawosaurians wanted change yet they felt the Communist Party will not deliver that change. Chawosaurians were upset that the Capitalists didn't do enough despite the Swiss Model, the Arsenals of Socialism, and progressivism. However, because Shang Parker is widely popular, 73% of Chawosaurians approved of his election to the monarchy. 88% of the voters who voted for Shang Parker said they're satisfied with their choice. 68% of Chawosaurians who voted in this election said they will vote to re-elect Shang Parker if he announces his candidacy for a second term in the 2029 Chawosaurian direct election. Public opinion of why Chawosaurians voted Communist has something to do with Trump's recognition of the Golan Heights as part of Israel. Issues of the day, 77% of Chawosaurians said Jews, Israel, and Zionism marked the most important factor of their vote, Chawosaurians felt that Zionism, Judaism, and Israel were threats to their independence as a nation, and they feared that the Capitalists would allow Jersusalem to interfere with Chawosauria's sovereignty. 21% said climate change was an important factor of their vote because right-wing Capitalists in the Palace got much of the blame for enabling climate change to affect Chawosauria. 3% said other issues were deciding factors of their votes. Contributions and Donors Corporate donation is illegal, the penalty is death for the donor and automatic impeachment and possible imprisonment for the politician. Politicians heavily rely on grassroots donors. See other elections * 2019 Chawosaurian elections ** 2019 Chawosaurian direct election ** 2019 Chawosaurian legislative elections *** 2019 Chawosaurian Senate elections *** 2019 Chawosaurian Parliamentary elections ** 2019 Continent Union federal election *** 2019 North American federal election *** 2019 South American federal election *** 2019 European federal election *** 2019 Oceanian federal election *** 2019 African federal election *** 2019 Asian federal election ** 2019 Chawosaurian presidential election Category:History of Chawosauria Category:Politics of Chawosauria 2019 Chawosaurian Elections Category:Shang Jong Parker